This invention relates to laser dyes and more particularly, to a method of preparing a blue-green dye exhibiting a lasing action in the 455-480 nm range.
Organic dye molecules which will lase under flash lamp excitation do not possess both the necessary qualities of (i) high photostability and (ii) emission of laser light at the desired wavelength.
It would be desirable to provide a laser dye which emits light at the desired wavelength of 455-480 nanometers (nm), has enhanced photostability, and is tunable over the lasing range.